Vacant Spaces
by Vant Dark-Star
Summary: "After Mum drove us off the road, I awoke to find both Mum and Dad gone, the car wreaked and my bag stained with blood. Now there's something screeching just beyond the trees and the only thing I have to deafend myself with is a flashlight."
1. Prologue  Carsick

**This is my first ever fanfiction, I've had the idea for this begining a while. I know the 'car crash' to enter the town is very over done but at the same time I think it very Silent hill-ish.**

* * *

"You should have taken a right back down-"

"Oh shut it, that won't help!"

"Hey, I'm just saying."

My hand closes around my headphones and I pull them, still connected to the iPod from my bag. I always become carsick on long journeys and have found that music keeps it at bay until we stop. Mum turned the radio off when she first became "Unsure of her exact location." as she would say. Dad and me call this 'Lost.' Without anything to tune my mind onto, the headache started followed by a twisting in my stomach. I fumble with the iPod's wheel and place my custom playlist on. The sudden blaring of music causes me to jump and I quickly look at my parents in time to see Dad smile lightly before going back to his map. Relaxing I let myself sink into the music, watching as the countryside beyond my window blurs past. I'm none too sure as to _why _Mum wanted to take this trip, there was an augment about Dad not wanting me to see my Aunt Gabby. I think this is because my Aunt has some _interesting_ hobbies that Daddy thinks I'm not mature enough to understand...or something like that; since they rarely bother to fill me in on these situations. Something I suppose I should be grateful for, they love me and don't expect me to do any more than to keep my room sort of tidy. The grey sky above us gives a rumble; loud enough for me to hear it over my music. Dad moves in his seat, either uncomfortable from the amount of time he's been sitting down for, or to see what the state of the weather is like. Slowly I become aware of the rain speckling my window and can just make out my Dad asking Mum to slow down. I guess he's worried about these dark back streets, a rain storm and the fact we are very lost; I return to my music and try to take my mind off it. Time passes so slowly when you feel slightly sick. I started to play a game with the raindrops on my window; placing a bet on which one would make it from the right side to the left first. It was just as I lost three to one that the first flash of lighting freaked Mum. I noticed that after she calm herself, she started driving much slower and I could hear her snapping at Dad; he'd likely asked her what happened and she had taken this as a comment on her driving. I tried to return to my game but the rain was getting heavier; causing the raindrops to move too quickly. A yawn fought its way from me as I rested my head on the cool glass; I could feel vibrations from the pounding rain outside against the window. They were auguring again, I could hear Mum's voice reaching that shrill level that comes when she feel Dad is being unjust. The topic of their debate was unknown to me for I couldn't make out any words over the new song on my iPod. The view from my window was non-existent to say the least, all I could really see was falling rain and a blur of dark black shapes; these I imagine are just trees that line either side of the road. As Mum drives around a bend in the road, I'm treated to the sight of spray from a puddle the car drives through and now I see even less from the window. Bored I sit up straight in an attempt to make my lower half feel less numb; all this car travel was taking its toll but I dare not ask Mum. The clock on the dash alerts me to the fact it has just on half ten and I sit back trying to remember when we had set off. Mum had arranged for us to visit this part of America because she wanted to see her sister but Dad had look on the internet and found out that the area was perfect for hiking. Both wanted to take a break from work and I think a break away from each over; I have the feeling Mum wants to gossip about Dad with her sister. This all sounded nice and I'm sure I'll be happy once we reach the hotel but right now I wanted to be in my room; curled up in bed and not being jerked about in this god-forsaken car!

Just in case you haven't noticed; I get very car sick.

Something in my pocket gave a sudden vibrate and I pulled my phone out to check it. I'd just received three texts, one was O2 welcoming me to America and that they hope I will enjoy their phone coverage here. It had taken my phone all day to adjust to the new network and the other text messages were from this afternoon. Grey was just checking that we had landed ok and that he that he wanted to hear from me daily. I sent him a reply complaining about how far away from the hotel the airport was and why the heck did it have to rain? I only came on this journey to escape the rain back home. It took a while for the text to send but it finally updated me; I had about £3 of credit left after that report to my School-Buddy. The other text was from Jules, saying how Dog had settled down ok but she was still calling for her master. Snorting I replied back with "I am not that cat's master...more a equal with privileges. Such as not having my arm ripped off when I stroke her." Now you may think Dog is a strange name for a cat but it had started over the fact my Dad had wanted a puppy, but when Mum and me returned from the pet shop...let's just say he named her Dog as revenge at Mum; she'd told me Daddy had always wanted a kitty. As you may have guessed, I was quite young at this time and decided that Dog needed training. As a way of showing Dad that a cat was just as useful as any old dog. While I could never get her to bring Daddy's slippers (he doesn't wear any) or his newspaper (he says their better used as mulch for the garden) I did teach her to chase the postman and she taught herself on how to guard the garden from strangers. My phone gave another shake as it flashed up a report showing I had £2.80 in credit left, I wish I'd topped up before we left but I'm sure I can once we reach the hotel. Looking up I notice Dad waving at me, removing my headphones he says "You alright kiddo? We're nearly there, shouldn't be more than another hour at most." I nod as he sits back. Mum gives him a nudge as she points at something on the road, she sounds the car's horn loudly; causing me to jump. I can't see what was in the road but it moves to the side quickly; whatever it was it was large. "Probably a deer or maybe a big cat, don't they have cougars here?" Mum asks Dad who just hums, he seems to be trying to see the thing through the rain. I give a shiver, still a little rattled by the horn; never liked loud and sudden noises. Suddenly Mum gives a scream and the car lurches forwards, I can hear Dad yelling as the car seems to slide downwards. There's a number of crunching sounds and a banging before I'm thrown forwards; the world went black here.

* * *

**This is all so exciting and confusing, I didn't know it was so complex to publish a story here and I'm likely doing the AC wrong XD**

**Anyway, if you have any questions about the story so far feel free to ask or give tips in reviews. **


	2. Chapter One  Awake

**Chapter One – Awake**

My eyes burn as I try to open them. Blinking I slowly realise the seatbelt is cutting into my side where I'm sitting funny. Sitting up right, I place a hand to my forehead and my sight adjusts to the light. Outside the car it's now daytime but I can't see the sun or even the sky, at first I though it was a thick white smoke hanging around the air but it dawns on me that it's mist. I can make out the tall looming shapes of trees nearby. Now I can see that the car is empty except for me. I twist to unbuckle my seatbelt; I whimper at the pain in my right side as I move. The belt comes out fine but my door won't open, the handle causing this loud clicking sound but the door doesn't move. I gingerly move to the other side and find the door already open slightly; like when it's not closed correctly. I know for a fact it wasn't like that when we left the airport and can't think why it would open from the fall; but perhaps it was weak or a safety feature in the car. Legs gave way as soon as weight was placed on them and I fell to the ground. Moving so I can sit, I look up the cliff beside me. It isn't that tall, or not nearly as far to fall as it had felt last night but then maybe it's like that theory that things we dislike take longer. There was a broken fence, had that broken before the accident or had our car broken it?

The car itself had landed perfectly though I could see the front had taken a lot of damage and a crack ran the length of the windscreen. The paint along the car was scratched and one of the headlights had shattered. The passenger's door was open and the driver's window was broken but I couldn't see Mum or Dad. That's worrying because I doubt they would wander off without trying to wake me. Perhaps they left me a note, maybe Dad had come round but Mum had been hurt and he was taking her for help? I focus on standing and mange to lift myself up; leaning on the car for balance. Testing my weight on both legs, I slowly come to the conclusion that I'm not seriously hurt (just bruised) but shaken and stunned. Slowly I walk around the car and check my Dad's seat, there's no note or clue as to where he had gone and Mum's seat was covered in broken glass. Had her window been broken _in,_ Dad wouldn't have broken her window in as he would have been able to pull out from his side; unless he'd broken it to open the door but then why would he close it again?

Why didn't he worry about me in the back?

To test my theory I walk back round the car and try to open the driver's door; it's broken like mine. There's a large dent in the side and paint has been taken off in chunks. Had this damage been done in the fall? The main thing that didn't make sense to me was the fact they had gone off without me, surely one of them would have check I was alive and not assumed me dead? I had too many questions and no answers, I fiddled with the blue specks of paint that had come off the car. In fact why had the paint been scraped off? I vaguely remember a crunching sound, had a piece of the cliff come down with us? That would explain the dent in this side but then why was my door broken too? I walked back around again and found the back passenger's door looked very like the driver's; a big dent a lack of paint. Though here the damage to the paint was done in long lines. This still meant very little as I absent-mindedly went to open the door when there came a screeching sound from some where else in the wood. I froze, the sound reminded me of when Dog caught a frog; a clear but in-human scream. It's only now that I notice how silent this wood is, the only noise is my short, harsh breaths and the crunching of leaf-litter below my boots. Normally when people say a place is quiet, they don't take into account the sound of birds, the wind or nature in general. Normally they just mean there's no sounds of traffic, people talking or electronic equipment buzzing. This was a quiet that made my head spin, if I couldn't hear the shuffling of my feet, I would swear I'd gone deaf. The screech didn't sound again and slowly I relax, berating myself for getting so scared; of course there's going to be strange noises, it's a wood!

Or is this a forest...in fact what turns a wood into a forest, does it come down purely to size?

Ugh, we couldn't have crashed near s town could we? I bet I won't even get a signal on my- Where's my phone? I rush around the car for the third time and check my foot-well for my phone; I'd been holding it before the accident so chances are I would have dropped it. My foot-well was clear as was the other side, climbing through to the front I found it just out of reach under Dad's chair. Oh of course it had to be, my first action was to move the chair but there was no power to the car. I check around for the car keys but they weren't in the ignition or fallen to the fool of the driver's side, I couldn't check under that seat unless I wanted to move the broken glass. It didn't take me long to find a nice stick by a nearby tree, with which I was able to knock my phone into reach. It looked fine except for a few scratches in the screen, praying that it still worked I turned it on. The logo of a banana appeared on screen and then a picture of Dog pawing at the camera transitioned in. I'd been right about having no signal and I had a sure feeling that there would be no 3G here (that didn't stop me checking.)

What now?

"Where is my bag?" I ask my mind idly, I don't remember seeing it on the seat next to me when looking for my phone. Looking around the car quickly I still can't see it and know it's way too big to have jammed under a chair. I can't see Mum or Dad taking it, I get out the car and look around not really expecting to see anything. So you can imagine my surprise to spot the strap of my bag poking out from some leaf-litter. I pull the strap and the brown leather bag follows, my mind goes blank here. My bag is one of those leather satchel type bags, that hang at your side with the strap on the other side; a little like what artists or high-school kids in mangas have. It's pretty big but light and with many pockets and sections inside, I never have to worry about my keys falling to the bottom since I keep them in the far right pocket. It is rather plain but during an intense period of creativity (boredom,) I'd added a few badges and ribbon to the strap. These were now all gone but that wasn't what made my brain crash like so many computers running that cursed software. Nor was it the three long tears that exposed the second lining of the bag.

It was the blood stains.

Now let's get it straight, the bag isn't _dripping_ in blood but the stains were big enough to make the liquid clear; even against the black leather. Seeing the stains made my head spin again but I tried to keep somewhat calm by pointing out to myself that the blood was dry and not fresh. This in a way made me feel worse. The stains were likely from one of my parents, I'd been denying myself to the fact the scraps down the car looked like something had been scratching at the doors. Had the dents come from a dog? Maybe a rabid mutt throwing itself at the car then attacking the door when nothing happened? Had Dad been woken by the noise and then acted as bait, so Mum could get me and escape? Had another attacked and she panicked, grabbing in and instinctive reaction of defence or attack? This failed and the mutt bite her causing blood to seep onto the bag, which was dropped as she fled into the forest?

My mind was running away with me and suddenly I felt afraid again. Afraid and alone, I quickly stumbled back to the car, closing Dad's door on the way and pulling the back one close. I sat curled on the back seats, hugging my bag to my chest as I tried to calm. I had no idea if this little story I've fabricated is even close to the truth, I need to remain calm and remember what Mum always told me if I'm ever alone in an accident. Access the situation, am I safe, could I be safer, what will make me safe? The first answer is no, I am not safe out here lost in the woods. This means there are tons of ways I could be safer, right now I would settle for not being in the woods and that would tie in with making me safe;I hope. What was her next step? What tools do you have at hand? Ok, I pull all the stuff from my pockets and open my bag. Some of the most notable things I have are my phone, some random length of twine, a pen with green ink, an old notebook with a tatty cover, my iPod and headphones (still around my neck) and some travel food that was made up of a bottle of cola, a packet of crisps and some mints. Slowly climbing into the front of the car, I checked the glove-box and found a large bottle of water (dad's,) some humbugs that I left where they were, a hair-tie that I pocketed just in case and Dad's watch; it had a leather strap and Goofy's hands pointed to the time. According to this it was just going ten, which from the fact it wasn't pitch black outside I guessed to be ten in the morning. I placed the watch on my wrist and prodded around some of the cubby holes of the car. There was nothing else worth taking but I did finish Mum's ham sandwich from last night; I didn't realise how hungry I was until I'd found it and eaten it.

That looked about it on the tools but what happens when it gets dark?

Wasn't there a torch in the boot? I think it's for if the car breaks down at night and we have to lift the bonnet or change a wheel. That would be useful but how to get into the boot? I don't have the keys which would let me open it directly, maybe there's a boot release on the driver's side? I gingerly kick the broken glass to the floor, freaking out over how much noise that made while I feel around for something that could open the boot. Maybe this car is too old for such a feature, or maybe I should have listened to Mum when she said driving lessons would be useful; at least I'd know what all these buttons and leavers do. I have one last idea and I move into the back of the car again. I remember the leaflet from the car rental said something about how the back seats could be put down and make extra luggage room. Checking nothing had changed outside, I feel the back of the seats, first I feel nothing but what must be a year's worth of dust. Then my hand collides with a clip, I squeeze it and the right seat folds down; giving me an opening into the boot. I can see a groove in the wall of the boot, manoeuvring my hand around our suitcases I press the centre of the rectangle and a flap falls down. It reveals a toolbox built into the car, I grab the long black tube that unmistakably a classic torch. It's heavy and rather long but it works and allowed me to see more of the boot; I spot a green box with a white cross. Now that also get sorted into my list of tools so I pull it from the boot wall; or try too since it was stuck well. Since I can't get the box itself I'll just empty its contents into my bag. Now I can add three large plasters, two smaller ones, some antiseptic wipes, a small tub of cream and a safety pin which I guess would have held bandages together, if any had been left in the medical kit, to my list of tools. All this fit into two pockets of my bag, though I placed the safety pin else where so I couldn't cut myself with it if I should panic and need a plaster quick.

I was about to put the torch in my bag when I heard another screech; this one closer. Just beyond those trees over there close.

* * *

**Yeah, the MC (main character) is a little silly and while I have their character I have no name or gender for them yet (though lean more towards female) XD**

**Anyway, if you have any questions about the story so far feel free to ask or give tips in reviews. **


End file.
